


The Meet Up

by Cornerofmadness



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and the Gunmen have been called to Mulder’s but they couldn’t anticipate why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Disclaimer -- Chris Carter owns them.  
> Author’s Note-- Happy holidays 2014 to evil_little_dog. written for fandom_stocking.

XXX

“Do you know why Mulder called us here?” Frohike asked as he and the rest of the Lone Gunmen caught up with Dana in the hallway to Mulder’s apartment.

“Alien invasion?” Langly’s eyes glinted. “Wendigos in Central Park? The Green-clawed beast in Evansville?”

“It could be the Grassman in Gallipolis,” Frohike added.

Dana didn’t know how they kept all that nonsense in their heads or more importantly why. She guessed it was like medical school and memorizing all the muscles of the body. Only it was a lot more useless than knowing the origin and insertions of the sternocleidomastoid. Mulder and the Gunmen would argue that point.

“I’m more interested in why we had to pick up a bucket of hot wings and Doritos.” Beyers hefted a grocery bag.

“I had to bring dip,” Dana said. She was long past wondering why Mulder did anything. She knocked on the door.

Mulder opened it quickly, brightening when he saw his friends. “Come on in.”

“What’s the what?” Frohike asked sauntering inside.

“Bray Road Beast?” Langly seemed still hopeful.

“It’s probably a conspiracy,” Beyers said, sounding less than convinced.

“No. Have a seat.” Mulder pointed to the couch and chairs in front of a big screen TV that was new. Rented, Dana wondered. 

Seeing the array of pretzels, popcorn and artichoke-spinach dip with chips and given what day in January it was, Dana started putting things together. 

“There’s beer in the fridge,” Mulder added. “I have cheese sticks in the oven.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Beyers handed over his bag to Mulder. “Is something wrong?”

Mulder shot him a strange look. “No, it’s a party.” He pointed the remote at the TV and the Superbowl pre-game came on. “Make yourself at home.”

“Are you expecting werewolves at the game?” Langly was clearly puzzled. “Body snatchers?”

“No!” Mulder disappeared into the kitchen with the bag.

“Football?” Beyers whispered to Dana.

She nodded. It was all part of the mysterious puzzle that was Fox Mulder. He was a man who relentless tracked ‘truth’ that most people would consider insanity; a defender of the reality of Wicca and other pagan religions versus those who would demonize them; a man who believed in aliens and always saw the paranormal side of reality before the mundane; a man who loved football like any other Joe on the street.

“He bought us tickets to a Viking game once,” Dana replied, and Langly’s jaw dropped.

“Really?” Frohike shrugged. “It’s not D&D, but I have to admit, I like football. There’s a brutality to it that makes me feel all manly.” He puffed his chest up, smiling at Dana.

She smiled back, hoping it didn’t encourage him too much. What Frohike said made a bit of sense. Men liked that primal stuff. Dana had to admit so did some women. She wasn’t sure if it was wise to let them know that though.

Langly threw his hands up, then flopped on the couch. “At least the commercials are entertaining.”

“That’s the spirit.” Mulder laughed, coming back with cheese sticks.

Dana settled back. This could be fun. If nothing else, it was a relaxing night with friends and hadn’t she earned that?


End file.
